


Sexy And I Know It

by ashleybenlove



Category: Monsters Inc (2001)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, Dancing, Gen, Nudity, Sexy And I Know It by LMFAO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: The phrase "Dance like no one is watching" has a specific meaning for Mary.





	Sexy And I Know It

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in April 2012 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Sulley forgets to knock before one of his spontaneous Boo visits and walks in on her. What he sees is up to you, anon; is she in the process of changing, having sex with her boyfriend, being taken advantage of by a guy friend, etc? Either way, she sees him seeing her and awkwardness ensues."

“Look, Mike, I’ll be back in an hour,” Sulley told Mike as Mike talked to him. Mike talking to him distracted Sulley from his preparations of going through Boo’s closet door.

Mike’s distraction made Sulley forget to do his common courtesy knock on the door before he came into Boo’s room, which is what he always had done, considering that Boo, now called by her actual name of Mary, was something of an adult. Eighteen years old, that she was, still a teenager, graduation from high school a few months off. 

He opened the door to hear loud dance music playing, a song that he did not know. He heard phrases like “Girl, look at that body!” and “I’m sexy and I know it” and then he looked to see Mary dancing to the beat of the music, shaking her body, gyrating her hips and torso, tossing her hair around as she danced. 

And she was naked. Completely naked. No brassiere, no panties. Not even socks. So, when she shook her body to the music… her breasts bounced even. 

And she did not quite notice him until the song played through all the way twice (about six minutes!), she was so engrossed in her dancing. And he some how did not manage to call attention to himself despite being a giant tall shaggy blue monster. And he could not help but keep staring at her dancing. When she did notice him and subsequently made eye contact with him, her eyes widened and mouthed a word he could not hear because the music was so loud, before grabbing the remote, turning the music off. 

“Sulley!” Mary exclaimed. 

“Oh, uh, pardon me, I should have, uh, knocked and uhh, not watched,” Sulley said. He averted his eyes to looking at the posters on her wall: of movies, famous people, fictional characters, and even actual kitties from her world 

“Probably. How long were you here?” she asked. She had her arms in the formation of an X in front of her chest that failed to sufficiently cover herself. She then grabbed a pillow from her bed and placed it front of her, and that was sufficient enough.

“The song played through twice. But it, uh, was playing for a bit before that.” 

Mary nodded.

“Dance like no one is watching to me means dancing naked,” Mary said, in an attempt to explain herself. 

Sulley nodded.

“I like that song,” Mary provided. 

“It has a good beat.”

“Yeah, it does.” 

“Mmm.”

A long pause where they both attempted to avoid looking at the other. He itched the back of his neck and she held onto the pillow. 

“I’m… going to go… maybe come back later. Sorry about this,” Sulley said. 

“Uh, it’s okay. I’m sexy and I know it?” Mary offered.

Sulley very _visibly_ cringed at what she said.

“Too soon? Yeah, uh, I’ll see ya later, Sulley,” Mary said. 

All she could think as her closet door shut was the word “Awkward” over and over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, that is indeed "Sexy And I Know It" by LMFAO. When I posted it in 2012, I blamed an M&M's commercial. I guess it inspired me. The commercial can be found [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ubChW7SLhKE)


End file.
